


Morning，sunshine.

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang





	Morning，sunshine.

Sean睁开眼睛。

他刚从浓重的睡意中清醒过来，从薄薄的窗纱中溜进来的阳光让他眯起眼，本能地将贴在他胸前的温暖躯体搂得更紧一些，然后在对方赤裸的肩膀上印下一个吻。

“Morning，sunshine。”

他的爱人没有回答，仍旧沉沉睡着。他的头发有些长了，柔软的棕发顺服地散落在枕头上，偶尔一缕不听话地翘起来，也令Sean觉得可爱。他刚刚亲吻过的肩膀上还残留着几处暧昧的红痕，让Sean记起昨晚疯狂的一切。

难怪向来早起的Eduardo现在还没醒。

他小心地撑起身体，掀开搭在两人腰腹上的薄被。一大片光洁的皮肤暴露在他眼前，他赞叹的目光在美妙的腰线上停留了一会儿，又转回到脊背中间的凹陷和在那之下诱人的腰窝。

不只是肩膀，青年背上也零星散落着吻痕，颜色或深或浅，交织出美丽的画面。Sean可以确定，如果他再将被子下拉一点点，他就能在Eduardo的右侧臀瓣上看到一枚牙印。这枚牙印是个意外，但这不妨碍Sean对它的喜爱。

他悄悄将手向下伸去。圆翘的臀部手感好得要命，刚好贴合他掌心的弧度，Sean忍不住揉捏几下。他尽量把动作放轻，他可不想吵醒Eduardo。他的宝贝儿显然昨晚累坏了，需要好好休息。

亲爱的Edu不会介意Sean在他睡着时搞些小动作。

大概。

在那条薄被的遮掩下，Sean已经开始探索更为隐秘的地方。他的指尖挤进两瓣臀肉中间的缝隙，轻轻磨蹭着敏感的穴口。

Eduardo似乎察觉到了什么，口中逸出一声低吟。Sean停下来，手指仍插在Eduardo的臀间，但青年的呼吸声依然平稳，并没有因为他小小的打扰而清醒。

Sean亲吻着他的后颈，继续探索。

昨晚被过度使用的部位还没有完全恢复平时的紧致，Sean在那圈嫩肉上浅浅戳了几下，轻而易举地插进第一个指节。昨晚他抱着被做到几乎走不动的Eduardo走进浴室，亲手为他清理，而他疲惫的小鹿只顾着靠在Sean的肩膀上打瞌睡，那副迷糊可爱的样子差点让Sean把持不住再来一发。

不过，现在弥补也来得及。

肠道内仍然很湿润，但保险起见，Sean还是抽出手指，拿出放在床头的润滑剂，他将润滑剂挤在手指上，重新分开Eduardo的臀瓣，再次从穴口挤进去。

这次比上次容易许多，他便伸进第二根手指，熟练地找到肠道内的敏感处，轻轻按下。

“唔……”Eduardo在睡梦中皱着眉，蜷起身体想逃避身后的骚扰。昨夜的激烈运动耗干了他的体力，即使此时传来的是他所熟悉的快感，他也没力气再经历一场磨人的性爱。

他不知道这个姿势反而让Sean的手指更轻易地钻进他的身体里。

三根手指顺畅地在他后穴进出，透明的润滑剂从微张的穴口流出，顺着他的臀部滴落在黑色的床单上，留下几个较周围颜色略深的圆形斑点。

Sean的手指又一次在那个位置上蹭过，他故意在那里停留了一会儿，用指腹慢慢抚摸。

Eduardo打开蜷成一团的身体，翻身换成仰躺的姿势，一双漂亮的眼睛仍然紧闭着。他还没有醒，只是想逃开骚扰，重新回归到安静的睡梦中。可那三根手指依旧插在他的身体里，甚至因为他突然改变姿势而重重地碾磨过肠壁。

“Sean……”他在梦里喊Sean的名字，也许他正梦到另一个Sean，正用比手指粗得多的东西捅进他的身体里。

Sean着迷地看着他的身体舒展开，像一团不情愿的刺猬一样，露出柔软脆弱的腹部。他俯在青年身上，在他耳边低声说：“我在这儿呢，别担心。”

Eduardo顺从地平静下来，如果不是Sean伸手握住他微微翘起的阴茎，他也许真的就能回归到梦里。然而现在他只能喘息着挺起腰，逃离Sean插在他体内的手指的同时又把阴茎送进Sean的掌心里。

“把腿打开。”Sean咬住他的耳朵，舌头舔进深处，又湿，又热，又痒。

暖棕色的眼睛终于睁开，仿佛还没搞清楚现在的状况，看上去懵懂茫然。但他的本能让他选择相信并服从他爱人所说的话。Eduardo张开腿，Sean趁机将自己安置在他的双腿间。他硬得像石头的阴茎早就做好了准备，抵在湿滑的穴口那里，顺着Eduardo的臀缝上下磨蹭。每一次阴茎的头部滑过穴口，Eduardo都会下意识地夹紧臀部，被三根手指开拓过的穴口像一张会吮吸的小嘴，咬着Sean的阴茎，如同邀请。

“乖孩子。”作为奖励，Sean在他的眉心落下一个亲吻。然后他捞起Eduardo两条长腿圈在腰上，直接顶了进去。

他的动作不复刚才的温柔体贴，每一次冲到Eduardo体内都仿佛用尽了全身力气。青年被他顶得呜咽一声，棕发凌乱地蹭在枕头上，不得不揪住身下的床单稳住身体。

“你……这个……混蛋！”他看起来终于完全清醒了，而且心情相当不好。

Sean调整角度，用力地顶在他肠道内的敏感处。

快感来得迅猛强烈，Eduardo不得不咬住手背才能使自己不丢脸地喊出来，而那个混蛋居然还气定神闲地说：“早上好，亲爱的。”

“一点……也不好……”Eduardo咬牙说道，“你这个混蛋，败类，禽兽……我们明明……明明昨晚刚做过……”

Sean耸耸肩，把性器从他身体里抽出来。失去填充的肛口收缩着，吐出一点透明的液体。Eduardo不会天真到认为Sean会就此放过他，Sean的确是一个温柔体贴的爱人，但在床上，他会变成不折不扣的暴君。从他们第一次做爱之后，Eduardo就怀疑有一天自己会因为精尽人亡死在床上。

这可不是什么体面的死法。

果然，Sean握住他的脚踝，轻松地把他摆成了臀部朝上的姿态。硬热的阴茎在他臀上蹭了蹭，一寸一寸地，慢慢地，重新插进他的后穴里。

“对于你，亲爱的Edu，就算做上一千次一万次，我都不可能满足。”说完，他挺动腰部，又快又狠地重新操弄起来。

Eduardo挫败地叹了口气，认命地握住他被忽略的性器，慢慢撸动。Sean一边抽插一边盯着他看了一会儿，突然放开一只脚踝，转而握住他的手。

这和自慰的感觉完全不一样。Eduardo被骤然加快的速度弄得几乎发疯，他无法摆脱也根本不想摆脱Sean的手，就这么任由Sean带领着，直到他弓起身子射出来。

Sean确定他射出最后一滴精液后才松开手。他注视着Eduardo无力瘫软的身体，回想他高潮时的表情，重重地插了最后数十下，然后抽出阴茎，射在Eduardo胸前。

两人的精液在小麦色的皮肤上混在一起，无从分辨。

 

“你是个混蛋……”Eduardo嘟囔着，打了个呵欠。高潮后的倦怠和再一次席卷而来的睡意包裹着他，他没怎么反抗就坠回到梦里。

“那我也是你一个人的混蛋。”Sean吻了吻他的唇，轻声说，“做个好梦，亲爱的。”


End file.
